card_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekrixinatosaurus
Ekrixinatosaurus is a Fire attributed card made by DinoFlame with two versions. Both cards have their own features that make them very useable at higher levels of battling. Ekrixinatosaurus 1 Abilities Explosion Born When this card is played and when it is defeated, all other cards on the field are delt 40 damage. Attacks Explosive Bite Flip a coin. If heads, the target is burned. Chain Explosion If this attack defeats the target, all cards on your opponents field are dealt 60 damage each. Ekrixinatosaurus 2 Abilities Explosive Rebirth If this card is defeated or sacrificed while in your hand, it is played to the field fully healed. Attacks Explosive Blazer If this attack defeats the target, place one Blaze Counter on this card. Origin Information Ekrixinatosaurus is a genus of abelisaur theropod from Cretaceous South America. Its name means "Explosion Born Lizard", which comes from the fact that it was discovered during construction-related blasting. Strategy Tips Ekrixinatosaurus 1 Using Ekrixinatosaurus 1 Ekrixinatosaurus 1 is fairly straight-forward to use; it's designed to inflict damage, and on a mass scale. Send it out when your opponent has a good few cards out on their field, and it'll inflict 40 damage to all of them. Now that they're weakened by Explosion Born, hopefully there's one weak enough that you can take it out with Chain Explosion. If you're able to do that, it then takes another 60 damage out of your opponents' other cards. Then, even if one of your opponents cards is just hanging on after all that, chances are that at least one of the multiple cards your opponent had out was able to take out your Ekrixinatosaurus. What that means is that Explosion Born activates again ''to dish out another 40 damage. So congratulations, because even though your Ekrixinatosaurus is down now, you've just taken out or severly weakened multiple of your opponents' cards. Defending against Ekrixinatosaurus 1 Between all its ways to deal damage, fully defending against Ekrixinatosaurus is tricky. Lacking something in the effect of Devils' Chorus, Explosion Born is going to hit you up for 40 damge on two ocassions. In terms of defeating Ekrixinatosaurus, though, exploiting its weakness to Water attributes or stomping it with a sauropod is probably a good idea. Ekrixinatosaurus 2 Using Ekrixinatosaurus 2 Ekrixinatosaurus 2 is more quick-play focued than the other version, but don't be fooled; 2 can still dish out damage. The first way it can do this is by acting as canon-fodder for the move card Spark-Lit Blast. This'll dish out 110 damage, and let you get Ekrixinatosaurus 2 out onto the field. Chances are that just took a good chunk out of your foes' HP, meaning you've got a good shot at finishing the job with a powerful Explosive Blazer. In turn, that means Ekrixinatosaurus gets a Blaze Counter. Move on to the next turn, and if you have more copies of Ekrixinatosaurus and Spark-Lit Blast, you can repeat the move you just made. Except this time, you also have a Blaze Counter you can use to double the damage. That adds up to 400 damage between the move card and Ekrixinatosaurus, not to mention that you'll have ''another Ekrixinatosaurus on the field that can dish out another 90 damage in addition. Defending against Ekrixinatosaurus 2 If your opponent can't use move cards, the above strategy can't be used. There are varrious ways to accomplish this, ranging from Freezing, to Paralysis, and other effects. Otherwise, aim for its weakness, Water. Trivia Category:Card Category:Prehistoric Category:Fire Category:Single Attribute Card Category:Cards made by DinoFlame Category:Cards with multiple versions